De verdad
by KellenHakuen
Summary: A él le gusta presentarse hacia su público como Lawless. Aquella criatura que yace perdida entre los vestigios de la locura y la diversión, el único e inigualable. El adorable e ídolo de todos, aquel chico de apariencia estrambótica y pensamientos incoherentes. Lawless, esa es su mejor definición, pero …¿cómo debe presentar a Licht? Mhn …que dificultad… (Lawless x Licht)


¡Hey! Hace rato sin pasarme por aquí 3 Igual, y les traigo otro pequeño fragmento de un drabble LawLicht, estos dos me enamoran cada vez más, con más intensidad.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Tanaka Strike.

Advertencia: Contenido homosexual explicito, ¿Fluff? ¿Romance? Ustedes pueden juzgarlo. Contiene LawLicht , Lawless x Licht.

Sin más disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

De verdad

By

KellenHakuen

A él le gusta presentarse hacia su público como Lawless. Aquella criatura que yace perdida entre los vestigios de la locura y la diversión, el único e inigualable. El adorable e ídolo de todos, aquel chico de apariencia estrambótica y pensamientos incoherentes. Lawless, esa es su mejor definición, pero …¿cómo debe presentar a Licht? Mhn …que dificultad…

Cómo maestro de ceremonias y director, es su labor hacer recalcar a los prodigiosos sobre los comunes. Los talentos que deben brotar para ser admirados, como pedazos inmaculados y exclusivos del mundo. Debe hacer brillar a sus estrellas sobre el escenario, que triunfen sobre las patéticas que aún intentan lustrarse. Ese su responsabilidad como el titiritero del teatro. Sus adulaciones siempre tienen que ser creativas, pomposas, pero escatimando. Extravagantes, pero humildes, alegre y llamativas, con sutileza y misterio.

Siempre fue una cualidad de su persona, emerger y ser reconocido, ya sea por su fino gusto o su fascinante personalidad, nunca tuvo problema en ello, pero, para cada director existe un obstáculo para la fama y Lawless no era la excepción en este escenario. Su problema consistía en resaltar a Licht porqué no sabía comprenderlo y definirlo. A veces se confunde, y no sabe cómo proseguir, ¿cómo debe presentar a Licht?

 _¿Violento?_

Anticuado.

 _¿Maravilloso?_

No, demasiado nuevo y no desata a Licht.

 ** _¿El mejor?_**

Sí, esa sería perfecta.

Patrañas, ¿ a quién engaña? Aunque siempre lo duda, no sabe cómo presentarlo, como expresarlo. En realidad no sabe qué tipo de personaje es.

Licht no es un dios inmaculado, ni un demonio aberrante, pero tampoco es un ingenuo ángel. Es algo más, otro término que aún no sabe descifrar. Una paradoja, no lo engañas, no lo destruyes, sólo te dejas atrapar y cuándo menos lo esperas en una distracción, eres hecho pedazos entre sus alas blancas.

Un ángel, él se autoproclama en cada conversación fortuita que tiene frente a la multitud. Se hace llamar un ángel, pero Lawless piensa que son calumnias, él no puede ser un ángel. Los ángeles son suaves y dulces. Licht no es así, es un chico que se mueve a base de lo que quiere, es hermoso y peligro. Peligro que quema, te asfixia y te desesperas. Lo hace derretirse hasta volverse cenizas, fragmentos de él mismo que no pueden tener retorno.

 _No es un ángel_.

Su ángel no se mueve bajo los preceptos divinos que la gente cree correcta, él se gobierna por el mismo. Divergente vuela sobre las personas y no le importan lo demás, nadie quiere detenerlo, es demasiado hermoso siendo libre que daría pena mantenerlo encerrado en una jaula.

«Ángel…»

La palabra se insufla en su mente, bombardeándose con intriga, ¿es un ángel? No es un ángel amable, no cabe dudo en ello, en él sólo hay rastros de descontrol y brutalidad.

Licht no lo deja sobre nubes esponjosas como él dice estar, lo atrae a la tierra haciéndolo afrontar los miedos que le atormentan. Le despierta de su sueño infantil, y le obliga a salir de su añosa obra en la que se refugiaba para no salir lastimado. Le grita cobarde, pero aún así, se queda a su lado para que él pueda excavar su propia salida.

Lo incita a continuar, mirando un mundo que no puede controlar más allá de un guion como él intenta, ya que el mundo no puede ser controlado a veces de engaños. Le invita a salir y caminar más allá de su dolor, lo obliga a imaginar y enamorarse un poco más de él.

Cae rendido ante él, siempre lo hace. Termina derrotado ante él y su incontrolable esencia.

Despierta de las rosas y se enfrenta a las espinas que quieren lastimarlo, pero no tiene miedo de que le arrebaten porqué él puede vencerlas, él puede hacerlo, sólo debe creer que puede hacerlo. Ese es Licht, la influencia más grande para su cobarde vida, pero no es divina e irreal como los ángeles que tanto dice ser, es real. Él es real y sincero.

 _Pequeño erizo enamorado de un ángel puro._

Quiere crear nuevas líneas a tu lado, quiere crear más historias verdaderas y dramas sin concluir. No quiere llegar a un horrible fin.

—En serio que eres genial, Licth.

Murmuró en un recinto silenciado, aprovechando que, a un costado, yacía el inquilino de su mente, aglomerado entre pesadas cobijas. El carmín lustra en sus ojos, se siente de nuevo alegre, es extraño y desbordante. Depositó un beso en su omoplato desnudo, después, sus labios se elevan del hombro al cuello, y luego se quedaron estáticos en la pálida mejilla, a centímetros de los diminutos puentes. Quiere crear un nuevo contacto, tentándose a volver a hurtar su inocencia en un beso verdadero…

Al demonio.

Una patada y que le eche a dormir en el sofá valen mucho la pena por este momento. Licht lo vale.

Ya sabe cómo definirlo, pero prefiere que sus palabras se ahoguen junto a sus absurdas conclusiones que ese ósculo oculta. Suspira y percibe la melodía de sus palpables respiraciones colisionando contra su piel, mezclándose enamoradas, una sola sintonía que le pide entregarse. Está caliente, y le gusta.

Con un beso nocturno, decide mejor escudarlo en su regazo al abrazarlo, sonriendo como hace nunca lo había hecho, dibuja una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y se arrulla junto a un sosegado adormilado.

Verdadero.

Esa era su relativa palabra, hermoso ángel de verdad.

 ** _Notas de la autora_**

¡Qué tal! Hace rato que no vengo a dejarles nada, en fin, como siempre.

Gracias por leer 3


End file.
